


I Can't Explain What I Feel

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Injury, Jock Derek, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sprains his ankle during lacrosse practice and Derek carries him to the nurse's office. Afterwards they bond and Stiles realizes that his feelings about Derek starts to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Explain What I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> "I twisted my ankle and you're the only one here strong enough to carry me to the nurse's office but we're both really awkward" AU with Sterek! Prompt found on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

"I hate him."

"Who?"

"Derek." 

Scott snorts and takes another bite out of his sandwich. "Yeah, no, you don't Stiles." 

Stiles falls down on his back, banging his head on the bench. "I'm serious." Scott responds with a hum. Stiles is not that serious actually. Derek and Stiles don't get along that much. They're not really friends but they're not enemies either. They knew each other since they were kids but they could never bond, causing them to drift away from each other. 

Now, Stiles is annoyed by Derek's popularity, personality and looks. He tries his best to bother the older teen too. This lasted for two years and continues. Yeah, Stiles is annoyed by him but he doesn't hate him. Scott says Stiles likes him. Like in love with Derek. Which is not true! Not at all!

Stiles sits up and glares at the table where Derek is sitting. The older teen is sitting with his friends: Boyd, Erica and Isaac. Other popular students are surrounding them at the table. Stiles' heart beats faster when he sees two cheerleaders trying to get up close and personal with Derek. 

He looks away. "I hate him."

Scott drinks his water. "You love him."

.

Throughout the day, Stiles bothers Derek. He messes with Derek a couple of times in class (which lead to hilarious reactions), but he never dared to speak or look at the guy. Now that he thinks about it, why is he bothering Derek? He vaguely remembers the two cheerleaders when Stiles is interrupted from his thoughts when Scott hits him with a crosse.

Stiles glares at his best friend, rubbing his shoulder. "Hey!" 

Scott brings a finger to his lips, shushing him. "Finstock is speaking."

Stiles nods and kicks a lump of grass in front of him. He looks back up to see Coach Finstock walking back and forth.

"Ok, team! Today we're going to play a practice game." Some groans and cheers are let out from the lacrosse team players' mouths. 

"Remember," Coach Finstock says, his eyes wide. "This is a practice game but I want you to play like you mean it. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Co-captains, Derek and Jackson, will pick their teams."

Stiles mentally groans. He already knows Jackson wouldn't pick him to be on his team. Stiles has no choice but to be on Derek's side. One by one, lacrosse players were chosen to be on one of the teams and Scott was chosen to be on Jackson's.

Scott flashes a sad and apologetic smile to Stiles. Stiles responds with a small wave of his hand. The teen was the last few players to be picked and, just like he predicted, Stiles is on Derek's team. 

The two teams hurries and starts playing. Stiles isn't into it, as always, and he stays to the side. He lets his other teammates mostly handle the game. Of course, this causes him to daydream a little which is his fault. He should've paid more attention.

Jackson is on the opposite team and the guy hates his guts for some reason. He should've paid attention to that to make sure Jackson didn't do anything. But he didn't and the next thing he knew, he's on the soggy grass, feeling slight throbbing in his right ankle. 

"Stiles," Scott yells and runs over to him. 

The others follow after him and Coach is kneeling down. "My ankle," Stiles gasps out. 

Scott grits his teeth and glares at Jackson. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Jackson glares right back. "All I wanted to do was tackle him. I didn't mean to injure him."

"Be quiet you two," Finstock yells at them. "Someone needs to carry Stiles to the nurse. And no, Greenberg, you can't do it."

"I'll do it." Is that Derek saying that?

"Thank you," Coach says, standing up and clapping his hands. "Everyone, go run! The practice game is over!" 

Stiles hears groaning and cheering from the teammates. Derek kneels down and scoops Stiles up into his arms. Stiles feels hot, feeling like he's some kind of damsel in distress. The older teen carries Stiles inside the school and heads towards the nurse's office.

Stiles wants to say something to break the silence but he doesn't know what to say. 

They arrive at the office and the nurse isn't there. Derek gently drops Stiles onto a bed and finds a chair to sit in.

"I'll stay here with you until the nurse is back."

Stiles slowly nods. "Okay."

"So," Derek starts.

"So?"

"Jackson's an asshole."

Stiles hides his laugh with a cough. "Yeah dude, he is."

Derek scowls. "Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Dude."

Stiles laughs. "Why's that?"

"It's such an old word and it's annoying to hear to me," Derek rocks back and forth in his chair, complaining. 

This time, Stiles lets out a loud laugh, causing Derek to crack a smile.

They waste time by joking around and laughing a lot. They learn more and more about each other than they ever had before. Stiles finds out that Derek is almost as sarcastic as him, a huge nerd about some things and loves to read. He was wrong about Derek in so many things and he's enjoying this time with the guy.

Stiles cracks another joke and admires Derek's bunny teeth which shows every time he laughs. They calm down and Stiles looks at the clock on the wall above the door. It's only been fifteen minutes. The two stops talking, enjoying the presence of each other.

"What happened to us," Derek asks after a few seconds of silence. Stiles is taken aback by the question. He was about to say something, anything but the words die as Derek leans in close.

"Stiles..."

And that's when the nurse decides to come in. Derek moves quickly away from Stiles, eyes looking down. Stiles watches him with an open mouth.

What the hell was that? 

.

The nurse told him that he had a mild sprain and he'll be alright. All he has to do is rest and put ice on his ankle. Because of the mild injury, he's able to go home early. While he's happy about that, he can't help but keep thinking about Derek. Derek wanted to know what happened between them and Stiles wonders if Derek wished they were closer.

If that's true, Stiles feels bad. He thought they had nothing in common and he didn't try and get along with Derek. He was also annoyed at Derek for petty things and he didn't look past that. Popularity and looks and whatnot shouldn't have affected them.

And then...

Stiles is absolutely sure Derek was about to kiss him back at the office. He didn't know how to feel about that. It's not widely known but he's very attracted to guys just like he is with girls. So that wasn't a problem. The problem is, Stiles was flustered when he was sure that Derek was about to kiss him but does that mean he wants to date him?

Stiles remembers Scott telling him that he doesn't hate Derek at all. He likes Derek. Stiles blushes when suddenly something hits his bedroom window. He squeals and grabs his chest. He hops over to his window and peeks his head out. 

It's Derek.

"Stiles!"

"Derek? What're you doing?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you."

Stiles hides his smile behind his hand. "Okay then. Come on up."

"Like...climb into your window?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, shutting his window. He runs downstairs, being careful and thanking God that his dad isn't home. He opens the front door, Derek is standing there already. He opens the door wider. "Come on in."

Derek nods his head. "Thank you."

Derek helps Stiles up the stairs and Stiles wraps his blanket around himself. Derek looks around the room and decides to sit on Stiles' bed with him. The younger teen smiles shyly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I am and thanks for helping to the nurse. I'm grateful."

"You're welcome."

Stiles bites his lips and for a second he thought he saw Derek glance at them. "So, are you excited for the new Star Trek movie?"

Derek's facial expression brightens up and he goes into a playful rant about the good and bad things about the new film. Stiles adds in his own input and they're gone. They talked until very late and Stiles' dad had to kick Derek out before Derek's parents got worried.

That night, Stiles cuddled with his pillow with a smile. He never thought he would find a friend like Derek.

Since that day, Derek and Stiles became closer and shocked everyone with their newfound friendship. Stiles loves Derek's own friends and Derek is the same way with Stiles' friends. Sometimes, Stiles catches himself admiring Derek with whatever the guy does. 

And other times, he catches Derek admiring Stiles but he doesn't think too much about it. 

Soon, two weeks passed by and Stiles couldn't take it anymore.

He's going to tell Derek about his feelings for him.

.

At school, Stiles quickly finds a parking space, leaves his jeep and searches for Derek. The boy flushes when he sees the Camaro pulls up into the parking lot and parks. Stiles takes multiple deep breaths and approaches Derek's car. 

Derek smiles, showing his bunny teeth, at him. "Hey, Stiles."

Stiles waves and stops in front of Derek. "Hey, yeah, good morning."

"So, are you ready for that test in chemistry?"

"Hell no," Stiles says, grinning.

Derek lets out a laugh. "Same. I'm probably going to fail."

Stiles kicks at the ground, humming. "Um, Derek."

"Yes?"

Stiles swallows and picks at his nails. "I have something to say."

"Stiles, what's wrong," Derek asks, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Stiles looks down at his feet. "I'm just going to be outright with you but I-I like you. In a romantic kind of way."

Derek's hand drops and Stiles looks up at the older teen, feeling out of place. Derek is avoiding from looking at Stiles, moving around and sweating a little.

"Derek-"

Then, Derek left without saying anything. During the whole school day, everyone noticed that Derek is avoiding Stiles but didn't know why. People asked Stiles and he lied, saying he didn't really know. Scott, throughout the day, tried comforting Stiles, not knowing anything either. Stiles didn't care and let his friend comfort him.

Stiles went home, not happy but not angry or sad either. Derek never answered Stiles or rejected him really. 

Stiles paces back and forth in his bedroom. He stops to call Scott over and his best friend arrives in 10 minutes.

Scott plops down in Stiles' computer chair. "Dude, are you okay?"

Stiles sighs and nods. "Yeah I am. It's just Derek and I are going through some things."

"Right, about that, what's going on between you too," Scott asks. "You guys started to get along and then things got awkward again. What happened?"

Stiles presses his lips tight together. "Yeah, about that..."

Scott waves his hand, telling Stiles to continue.

"After Derek carried me to the nurse, things changed between us obviously," Stiles finally says.

"Things," Scott repeats.

Stiles falls flat on his back on his bed, scratching his stomach. "Yeah, like...feelings."

Scott smiles to himself. "So, you're finally going to admit that you have feelings for Derek?"

Stiles rolls onto his stomach. "Yeah. I do."

"What're going to do about it?"

"Well, I already did do something."

"Dude, really?"

Stiles flushes with embarrassment. "I told Derek about my...feelings and he didn't say anything."

Scott moves onto the bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. That's why things are back to awkward. But I'm not going to give up," Stiles sits up quickly and grins. "I have a different approach this time."

Scott slaps Stiles shoulder and shakes him. "Good luck."

.

The following day, Stiles waited for lunch to look for Derek. All day, the guy was ignoring him and he doesn't think it means Derek hates the idea of Stiles liking him. He thinks Derek is simply embarrassed but if that turns out to be untrue, he'll be okay with that. Stiles hopes they can stay friends though. 

Derek is eating outside today and Stiles went after him. Derek's three friends notices him first and pointed him out to Derek. Stiles can't clearly see his reaction but Derek turns around and smiles softly.

"Hey Stiles."

Stiles stands in front of him. "Hey."

It's awkward for a few seconds. "I'm so sorry Stiles. I didn't mean," Derek starts to say until Stiles waves his hand.

"Don't apologize for anything. Um, can we go somewhere private?"

Derek looks back to his friends, nods, and then stands up. Stiles grins widely and gestures to Derek to follow him. They walk a few ways away, stopping where there's no one in sight and no windows. 

They stand, facing each other and Derek's scratching his head. "I mean it Stiles. I didn't know how to react. I mean, I don't mind you liking me. I can't believe it though. Before, we could hardly get along and I was upset about that. Until I helped you to the nurse, we got better and I thought I messed up when I..."

"When you almost kissed me," Stiles finishes for him. 

Derek shakes his head. "Yeah."

"I don't mind that either Derek. I really like you and I have to apologize again. I feel really bad for being so cold to you," Stiles remembers his jealously from before. "I was a little childish back then."

"It's fine. I got over it," Derek reassures. 

"You know, this is the most we ever really talked about our feelings," Stiles jokes.

Derek, surprisingly, laughs. 

"Well, now that we got that out of the way and made sure it was small misunderstanding, I have a question for you."

Derek's eyebrows lifts up, waiting. Stiles gulps and pulls at his sleeves. 

"Do you like me at all too Derek?"

Derek shifts, looking around. Stiles patiently waits for his answer, hoping for something good. Then, Derek steps forward slowly towards him, a few spaces between them. The older teen places his hands on Stiles' face and kisses him.

Stiles hums into it and returns the gesture. They kiss many times, taking breaths in between them. Anyone can come out and see them but Stiles doesn't care. He wanted this for so long. He can't believe it's happening. Eventually, Derek moves back first and nods.

"Yeah. I do."

.

The End


End file.
